Princes On A Vacation
by Fiery Crimson
Summary: Summary updated! Have you ever thought how it will be for a young and an innocent 15 year old girl to be an assassin? Ever thought about the fate of the boy she was assigned to kill? will she succed? RyomaXOC New Chap! DISCONTINUED
1. Horrid vacation ever!

Hello readers! Here is the story as promised. Hope you will all read and review. Thank you all! Here is the disclaimer

_**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Prince of tennis orany other Characters in it. I never did and I never will.**_

**PRINCES ON A VACATION**

_It's been 3 months since Seigaku won the nationals. It's been 3 weeks since Ryoma came back from US for a one month vacation….._

_1.____**Horrid vacation Ever!**_

"Ok Guys! Line up now!" said a satisfied Ryuzaki Sensei. "You all practiced really hard for the nationals & I am proud of you all. Now that Ryoma is here from US, I think you all should have a break. So guys, why don't we all go on a vacation?"

"That will be great Sensei," said an excited Eiji.

"Calm down Eiji." As we all know, this came from Eiji's best friend as well as his partner, Oishi.

"You are the best Sensei!" said an equally excited Momoshiro.

"I don't think this is a good idea, especially if this idiot is there," said Kaido.

"I think it would be great Sensei," said Fuji.

""I agree with Fuji," said Tezuka.

"Good! Now Ryoma, what is your opinion?"

"Ryoma?"

"Ochibi isn't here yet Sensei," said Eiji.

"Late as always," sighed the coach.

AT RYOMA'S HOUSE…..

"Ochibi, it's time to get up!" said a childish Ryoga as he emptied a bucket of water on Ryoma.

"Stop it. Let me sleep!"

"But Ochibi, it's time to go to school," Ryoga said trying to convince the angry boy.

"Urusai!" he shouted getting up from his comfortable bed.

"Yay! I won. See you downstairs Ochibi!" Ryoga said as he ran downstairs. Ryoma got up & went to get ready murmuring something about old man making many mistakes.

"Oh Ryoma, you are ready at last! Wait I will get the breakfast," said a long black haired girl.

"Thanks, but I have to go now. Coach will be waiting for me," he said as he quickly ran out of the house.

AT SEIGAKU….

"Oh Ryoma! You are here at last! What took you so long?" asked Oishi.

"Yeah Ochibi! You are late," said Eiji. "Ryuzaki Sensei told us some important news."

"What is it?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, she said that, because we won the nationals, we deserve a good rest & so she will sent us all on a vacation!" said Eiji.

"Where to?"

"I don't know. Coach didn't say anything about that," said Oishi.

"Oishi, I want to go to a ski resort!" said Eiji Sempai jumping up & down.

"No way. I want to go to a beach," said Momo-sempai appearing out of nowhere.

"A farm will be good," said Fuji.

"No way! I don't want to spend a vacation with chickens and pigs," said a terrified Eiji.

"Where do you want to go Ryoma?" asked Fuji eyeing the little Prince.

"Camping in the forest," he said casually.

"That will be good. I agree with Ryoma," said Kaido. Actually he didn't mind it at all but he made up his mind not to agree with Momo-sempai. After all they are rivals.

"No way Viper, I said it will be beach & it will be beach," said an angry Momo.

"Speak for yourself porcupine," said Kaido. But before they could start their never ending quarrel Ryuzaki-Sensei came to save the day.

"Now calm down boys. Because I knew something like this would happen, I left it to one of your friends to choose. I know you will agree to his decision," said the coach confidently.

"Who is it coach?" asked Eiji & Momo together.

"I'll tell you later. But before that we have a lot of planning to do," said the coach.

"Coach, can I ask you a question?" Fuji said raising his hand.

"What is it Fuji?"

"Are we the only ones that will go on this trip?" he asked.

"Actually no," she said.

"There will be Ryoma, Tezuka, you, me, Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Kaido, Kawamura & Yuki," she finished.

"Who is Yuki?" they all asked equally surprised.

"He is my cousin's son. Great in tennis & he is planning on joining our tennis team. I thought that through this trip, he will come to know you all better," she said smiling.

"Coach, what about Horio? Will he be coming?"

"Yes! I forgot about him. Of course, Horio, Katchiro, Erai &…. wait a minute. Who asked that?"

"I asked that coach! I wanted to make sure that I will be coming too."

"Horio!" the coach exclaimed looking at a proud Horio.

"Well, anyway I hope you will all enjoy this vacation & treat Yuki nicely too," she said gently but firmly.

"How old is Yuki coach?" asked Tezuka.

"15 years old. About the same age as Ryoma," she said.

"Ochibi, you will get a new rival," screamed an overjoyed Eiji. He seemed to be really hyper that day.

"And boys, one more thing. In this trip you will be joined by Yamabuki, Rikkai, Rokkaku, Fudomine & Rudolph. We decided that you should all spend this vacation together," she said.

"Oh! So Yuuta will be there," smiled Fuji. He didn't want to accept it but he was a bit happy that his little brother will be there.

"Why didn't you invite Atobe's team coach?" asked Tezuka.

"Oh! I did but Atobe said he had some training to do," she replied.

"Coach, you still didn't say anything about the place we will be going to," said Momo.

"And the one who chose that place," added Eiji.

"And when we will be going there too," finished Fuji.

"About the place we are going to, I have no idea. But I do know that we will be going on Thursday," he said.

"Thursday? That's the day after tomorrow which means we have one day to pack & plan everything," said Oishi.

"But Coach, you still didn't say who decided the place," said an impatient Eiji.

"Oh! The place was decided by Inui," he said.

"WHAT!" they all screamed. Even Ryoma was shocked.

"Yes. He told that he needed to get some ingredients for his 'Deluxe penalty'- whatever it is & he knew the best place where you can enjoy & he can get his work done," she said sheepishly.

"This will be the most horrible vacation ever…" sobbed poor Eiji sempai.

"Don't underestimate Inui, guys. Who knows? Maybe he really selected a good place where we can enjoy. And you do know that some of his vegetable juices are very delicious," said Fuji.

"Only you think that Fuji," said Kaido.

"Keep it down boys. He told me that tomorrow he will tell us the place. Until then calm down. Oishi, please take Eiji to the restroom. He is in such a bad shape," she said.

"Yes, Coach!" said Oishi as he dragged a sobbing & sniffing Eiji out of the tennis court.

"Now you can all go out & practice for two more hours. After that go home & get ready to enjoy. Your opponents will be decided by Tezuka. I have to go now. Ja!" said Ryuzaki sensei as she walked out of the tennis court.

Hope you all liked it! Please ...Please read and review...

_**Dictionary**_

_**urusai - Shut up!**_

_**sensei- teacher**_

_**Ochibi- shorty**_

_**Ja- bye**_

Sorry for the mistakes.

Ja!

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	2. The Shuichi Family

_**Hey readers! Hope you will like this chapter! **_

_**And here's the disclaimer:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any other characters in it..**_

"Hey Oishi, do you think this will be a peaceful vacation?" asked Kawamura doubtfully.

"I have no idea Kawamura. But according to my calculations, there is a 98% chance that this will be a flop," he said.

"Hehe…you sound like Inui sempai."

"Anyway, come on let's go. I think we are the last ones to get there," said Oishi as he walked into the tennis court.

"Mmm…I bet Ryoma is not there yet," he said confidently.

**Another typical day at Ryoma's house…**

"Ochibi, get up. Time to go to school," shouted an overexcited Ryoga, as he kicked Ryoma out of the bed.

"Itai," he screamed quickly getting up.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Ryoma asked his older brother impatiently.

"But Ochibi, it's time to go to school," he said trying to convince the angry boy. Typical.

"What's the use of going to school today? No more tennis practice. Coach decided that we all should take a vacation…

"What did you say Ochibi?" asked Ryoga, his eyes sparkling."

"Nothing," said Ryoma.

"You are going on a vacation, aren't you?"

"I said nothing. Now leave me alone!"

"No way! If you are going on a vacation, I will be coming too," he said stubbornly.

"Get lost! Do whatever you want," said Ryoma as he went to take a nice short bath.

"Yay! I won!"

_**At Seigaku**_

"Since everybody is here including Ryoma, I will now tell you all about my decision," said Inui adjusting his glasses. "According to my calcu..."

"Stop talking & tell us the place Sempai!" shouted an angry Momo.

"Alright. We will be going to a…a… a resort!"

"Yes! It is a ski resort, right?" asked Eiji happily.

"No," said Inui sempai.

"Is it a beach resort?" asked Momo.

"Yes, you are right Momo," he replied. "You all practiced really hard for the nationals so I thought you all deserved a good rest. So, I decided that we should all go to a beach resort."

"But what about the ingredients you wanted to collect?" asked Oishi.

"That's alright. The main thing is for you to have a good time," he replied.

"Wow! It isn't like Inui to make such sacrifices," said Momo.

"That's enough Momo. Anyway which resort are we going to?" asked Ryuzaki sensei.

"Daffodils resort," he replied.

"Daffodils resort? I've never heard of it," said Eiji doubtfully.

"Yes, it's a new resort belonging to my friend Sakurano Shuichi.

"I never knew you had connections with such rich people," said Kawamura.

"Infact I do. Sakurano finished building this resort last week. It was his idea to invite Yamabuki & other teams to his resort. He saw the nationals & was proud that Seigaku won. He has great respect to all our regulars especially Ryoma," he said.

"What about his family?" asked Kawamura.

"He has a wife named Hikari Shuichi and a son named Akira shuichi. His son is a great tennis player but the problem is that he is really arrogant and ignorant as well. He is really handsome and has more than 50 fanclubs all over the world so I guess he has a really good reason to be arrogant," he replied.

"Well Ryoma has more than 100 fanclubs all over the world," said Momo instantly disliking Akira.

"Well we will be going on Thursday which means we have only one day left for packing and planning," said Inui.

"Sorry for interupting but I want you all to be in your best behaviour while you are there. Got it?" asked the coach.

"Yes coach!" they replied.

"Good," she said as she walked out of the tennis court.

"Alright then! Enjoy your vacation," said Inui.

"This better be a good vacation," muttered Ryoma as they all exited the tennis court.

Little did he know that this was one of the most dangerous & happiest vacation he will ever have.

Hope you like it!

Now its _**Dictionary time!**_

_**Hai-Yes**_

_**Sempai-senior**_

_**Itai-ouch**_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**Plz...plz.. read and review! Sorry for changing the plot**_

_**JA!**_


	3. Strange Meetings

* * *

Hello readers! Sorry for the the late update. I was kind of busy. Anyway how are you all doing? Hope you like this chapter. And today I brought a friend with me Cerulean Blue.

{Fiery Crimson (FC) Cerulean Blue (CB)}

FC: So CB did you like the story so far?

CB: Its alright

FC: So will you be here tommorow

CB: Of course. By the way FC can I do the disclaimer today? PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!!

FC: Of course

CB: Thanks! **Fiery crimson donot own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

3. **Strange Meetings**

"Ryoma wake up!" shouted an over excited Ryoga shaking him.

"Hai," he said waking up.

"Get ready soon Ochibi," said Ryoga pushing him into the bathroom.

"Yes Ryoga," sighed Ryoma.

* * *

"Is everybody here?" asked an impatient coach.

"Ryoma, Momo, Kawamura and Sakuno aren't here yet," said Tomoka.

"Why are they so late?"

"Well, Momo went to get some snacks. Don't know where the others are," replied Oishi.

"I hope they will get here soon," she sighed.

* * *

"Oh no! I am lost. Isn't this the way to the Academy. I thought of taking a shortcut so that I can reach there quickly but now I am lost," said a desperate Sakuno. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was about to bump into someone.

"Itai!" The two girls fell into the ground.

"I am so sorry," said Sakuno bowing down.

"You! How dare you bump into me?" said the other girl looking very fierce.

"I am really sorry. Please"-

"Do you think I will let you go that easily after what you did to me," she said smirking at Sakuno who was near to tears. She raised her hand to slap Sakuno. But before that somebody caught it…..

"Mikuru," she said shivering. Her eyes showed sudden fear and hatred or so Sakuno thought.

"That's enough Nagami," she said in a cold voice.

"Stop ordering me around," said Nagami," her eyes flashing. "Just because you are the leader now doesn't mean that you can order me around. I don't know why master ever made you the leader considering the fact that you can't even hurt a fly," she concluded.

"Don't take me for granted, Nagami," she replied.

"Shut up! Stop interfering in my business!" shouted Nagami who was really angry.

"Nagami let her go. She didn't do anything wrong," said Mikuru.

"And what if I don't? What will you do then?"

"I have three options. I can tell to the MASTER. Second I can deal with you myself. My third option is…………….Yuuri," finished Mikuru. Sakuno shivered at the mention of her name.

Nagami turned and walked away. Mikuru turned back to face Sakuno. Only then she noticed that she wore a mask. It wasn't an ordinary mask either. It was a butterfly mask studded with diamonds on all sides and gold in color.

"Thank you so m-m-mu-much," stuttered Sakuno.

"It's alright. I apologize for my friend's rude behavior," she said.

"She is your friend?" asked Sakuno doubtfully.

"Sort of," she replied. "Anyway I have to go now."

"Wait!" said Sakuno but she was too late. Mikuru was already gone.

* * *

"Ochibi! Come on its time to go!" shouted an irritated Ryoga.

"Yeah I am coming. Just a second," called back Ryoma.

"What is taking him so long?" muttered Ryoga. After 4-5 minutes…..

"Dad! We'll be going now," shouted Ryoga.

"Oh! So you too decided to tag along, Huh?" asked Nanjiroh. Ryoma thought he looked a little pale and the weirdest thing was that he was reading a newspaper. A real newspaper!

"Dad, you look a little pale. Are you Ok?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes Of course. Take care of Ryoma. Bye!" he said hurriedly.

"Bye!"

"Hey Ochibi, I know a shortcut to your school," said Ryoga.

"I don't think it is a good idea," said Ryoma casually.

"Oh come on! It will be ok," said Ryoga and dragged Ryoma towards left. After 6 minutes….

"Ryoga, you sure this is the right way?" asked Ryoma eyeing him suspiciously.

"O-Of course Ryoma," he said nervously. And they continued walking until-

BUMP!

"Itai!" Ryoma and the strange fell to the floor.

"I am sorry!" said the stranger who was actually a girl. She then helped him up.

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome," she said as she searched her pocket and produced a small garnet stone.

"And to show that I am sorry I will give you this," she said as she placed the stone in his hand.

"You don't"-

"Please accept it," she said adjusting her mask, a mask in the shape of a butterfly with diamonds studded on all sides and silver in color.

"Thanks, I guess," he said gripping the stone lightly.

"You are welcome," she said before running away.

"Wait!" he screamed.

"She is gone," said Ryoga.

* * *

"I wonder who that masked girl was," wondered Sakuno..

"Wait! She told that her name was Mikuru. She is so cold. Her voice is like a thousand needles," said Sakuno to herself. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was about to bump into someone again….

BUMP!!

"Sakuno suddenly stood up looking completely terrified.

"I am sorry. I am really sorry. Please…please don't kill me," pleaded Sakuno.

The girl looked at her curiously.

"Hey Miss what are you saying?"

"Uh?" Sakuno looked at her.

"You! You are Mikuru! The girl from before!"

"How did- I mean what are you talking about? I have never seen you before," she said.

"You mean you are not Mikuru," asked an exasperated Sakuno touching her forehead. "But you wear the same dress and have the same mask and wavy light brown hair."

"No I am not Mikuru. My name is Yuuri. And you are wrong my mask is silver whereas hers is gol-Opps!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said before disappearing

"Oh Brother! Wait a minute…………………….Yuuri!?!?"

* * *

"Where is Sakuno?" asked a tensed Ryuzaki sensei.

"She isn't here yet coach," replied Oishi looking tensed as well.

"Ryoma isn't here yet either," reported Momo.

"I hope they are all ok," sighed a desperate coach.

"There is no need to fear the Echizens are here!" shouted Ryoga proud that he at last reached there without any injuries.

"Ryoga? You are coming too?" asked Eiji.

"Forget about that Eiji. Now everyone get into the bus. I will go look for Sakuno," announced the coach

"Grandma! Wait for me!" They heard somebody shout.

"Sakuno Thank God you are here at last," said a relieved coach.

"What happened? Your dress is a little dirty," said Ryoga.

"Yes and Ryoma's too," said Eiji.

"Accidents," they replied in unison.

"Now all of you get into the bus!" said the coach impatiently.

"Yes coach!" they replied getting into the bus.

Ryoga and Ryoma got the back seat.

"Driver we are ready to go now," said the coach. He started the bus and thus their vacation began…

* * *

"Hey Ryoma! Ryoma? Earth to Ryoma," said Ryoga waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out his thoughts.

"What are you- Oh you are still thing about your encounter with that Mask?" asked Ryoga.

"No its nothing," he replied.

"Then why are you still keeping that stone she gave you?" asked Ryoga.

"Huh? This?" he asked taking it out.

"Yeah! Just give that to me. I'll throw it away," said Ryoga

"Here you go,' he said handing the stone to him.

"Wow! It is a garnet stone," said Ryoga inspecting the small round stone.

"Throw it away," said Ryoma.

"Yes Captain!" he said opening the window to throw it outside. But before he could-

"Wait!" said Ryoma.

"What?"

"I……don't think we should throw it away," he said.

"Why?"

"Because….. Because……..I don't know,' he said confused.

"It's alright, here keep it," said Ryoga throwing him the stone.

"Hn," he replied keeping the stone safely in his pocket.

* * *

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" said two brunettes as they gave each other a high five.

"Here is your mask," said one girl handing over her silver mask and to the other one.

"Here is yours," said the other girl removing her golden mask. Unlike the first one this girl had had brown wavy hair up to her waist and beautiful yet deadly amethyst eyes.

"Do you think the Master will be satisfied", asked the other girl with light wavy brown hair and hazel eyes that was beautiful and cheerful as well.

"He'd better be", said the amethyst eyed girl scowling. "That was tough. I thought Nagami won't back out without a fight since she thought I was you," she concluded.

"You got into a fight with Nagami? What happened? As far as I know your only mission were to follow me to see if I don't mess up," the other girl asked.

"Long story. You wouldn't understand it anyway. You are way too stupid."

"Meanie! Well it was a good idea to exchange the masks. By the way you should have seen my act Yuuri. I was amazing! Can you believe it? I didn't screw up this time."

"Good to know that Mikuru. So how did you attach that stone to him?" asked Yuuri

"Huh? Attach?"

"You mean you didn't attach that stone?"

"Of course not! I just gave him that stone."

"And you mean he took it and said 'Thank you'?" Yuuri asked sarcastically.

"Ummmm…Yes?"

"Oh Great! Forget about it. As long as he have that stone it's alright," she replied.

*Silence*

"Hey Mikuru, do you think it will work?"

"Only one way to find out," she said as she took out her pocket knife and produced a small cut on the upper part of her finger, wincing in the process.

"Hope this will work," she said as a drop of her blood fell into the ground.

* * *

"Ryoma! Your pocket! It's glowing!" said Horio utterly surprised.

"Huh?" Ryoma looked at his pocket.

"Horio is right," said Oishi curiously.

Ryoma suddenly felt a burning sensation inside his pocket and quickly took the stone out.

"Ryoma that stone….Its burning?" said Eiji confused.

"Hey isn't this the stone that girl gave you?" asked Ryoga.

* * *

"Yep it works!"

"How do you know?"

"Just a guess," she replied.

"Since he know that the heat is coming from the stone won't he throw it away?" asked Yuuri.

"He won't be able to. Trust me," she said.

* * *

"Ryoma something is wrong! Quickly throw that stone away," said Eiji panicking.

"But…"

"No buts. Just give me that stone," he said as he quickly grabbed the stone from his hand and threw it out through the window.

"Gone at last," sighed a relived Eiji.

"Then what the HELL is this?" asked Ryoga pointing to Ryoma's hand.

"WHAT!?!?!"

* * *

"Hey come on! It's time to go back."

"Yes."

"You know Yuuri, I really don't want to do this," said Mikuru as she bandaged her wound.

"I know. But we have to," she replied emotionless.

"Why? It could have been me only," Mikuru said sadly.

"Don't be so stupid, stupid. There is no point in being sad. We are born to do this. This is our duty. And mainly do you think we will let you bear all the pain ALONE?" asked Yuuri.

"But Yuuri it's all because of me. I destroyed everyone's lives including yours," argued Mikuru.

"Stop these pathetic emotions from controlling you Mikuru. If you cry now I swear I will not give you food for one week," said Yuuri.

"Don't do that. Last time I cried I had to starve for 5 days," she said frowning at the memory.

"Its good since you eat like a pig," said Yuuri laughing.

"Meanie! Anyway come on we have to deal with Nagami," said Mikuru smiling. Yuuri was her best friend. No doubt about that.

"I know."

* * *

**_Dictionary time_**

**_Hai-yes_**

**_Yuuri-isolation_**

**_Thank you!!_**

FC: So did you like the chapter?

CB: It was ok

FC: So do you think the readers liked it as well?

CB: They should have

FC: Hey CB, I want to do an author's note

CB: Then why don't we ake chapter 4 as an author's note

FC: No way! I want chapter 10 to be an author's note

CB: Oh I will remind you when we reach chapter 10

FC:Anyway Guys dont forget Read-

CB: Sorry for interrupting FC but can I call a special guest to say that part?

FC: Sure! Who is it?

Eiji-sempai: It's me Eiji Kikumaru.

FC: Eiji-sempai!

Eiji-sempai: So can I?

FC & CB: Of course

Eiji-sempai: _**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_

FC, CB & Eiji-sempai: JA!

* * *


	4. Truths Revealed!

Hello readers after a long break here is chapter 4!

{Fiery Crimson (FC) Cerulean Blue (CB)}

FC: here is chapter 4

CB: And there is nothing about Ryoma and others in here

FC: Shut up CB

CB: Anyway FC has written a one shot called **MAYBE** for Hayate no gotoku, sp please check it out

FC: And please vote for _**Which female character do you like the most in Prince of Tennis**_ poll in my profile

CB: And **Fiery Crimson Does not own Prince Of Tennis**

_**Truths Revealed**_

"Mikuru-nee! I've been waiting for you," exclaimed an overjoyed 9 year old as Mikuru and Yuuri entered their apartment.

"Shika! How many times have I told you not- she was interrupted as Shika threw herself into Mikuru's arms.

"I was so worried you would screw up! But since you are not injured I guess Master went easy on you," she said pretending to cry.

"SHIKA! You never fail to annoy me, would you?" asked Mikuru angrily looking at the girl, who by now was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Damn! I forgot," said Yuuri.

"What is it?" asked Mikuru.

"Don't you remember we have to report to the HEADQUARTERS when we complete the mission?"

"I forgot!" said Mikuru.

"You will! Come on we have to hurry before that old man gets angry," said Yuuri dragging Mikuru out of the apartment.

"Yuuriiiiiii I am tired! Let's go afterwards! You know Ayumi will cover up for us!" whined Mikuru.

"As if that idiot would listen to her," said Yuuri and added, "Even if she is his own daughter."

"Bye Shika! And where is Ryuu?" asked Mikuru.

"Onii-chan? He went to see Master," she said.

"At least there is somebody who takes their duty seriously," said Yuuri closing the door.

"Yes. He has always been like that," replied Mikuru smiling.

"Time to go," said Yuuri.

"Yuuri can we please take a taxi?" pleaded Mikuru.

"No we have to run," she replied emotionlessly.

"But Yuuri my legs are killing me," whined Mikuru.

"I don't have any money."

"But I have."

"Assassins don't take taxis," she replied.

"Nagami do," said Mikuru and added, "Even if she doesn't have any money."

"She does. And when the driver asks her for the money she kills him. Do you want me to do that?" asked Yuuri.

Mikuru flinched. She hadn't thought of that.

"No," she replied slowly.

"Don't worry I was just kidding," said Yuuri with a breathtaking smile.

"Thanks Yuuri. Let's go!" replied Mikuru. Then they ran along with the wind invisibly almost like having a race with the fastest being in the world. And I am sure that you know who is wining…

"Headquarters at last!" said a tired Mikuru panting for breath.

"Pooh! It stinks in here! How many times have I told that old man to change his stupid headquarters," said Yuuri looking at dark alley that stretched in front of her.

"Anyway let's go in," said Mikuru. They walked into the dark alley. Even though it was only morning it was really dark inside. Mikuru shivered. Towards their right was a door. Yuuri knocked 3 times. The door opened automatically.

"Come in my dears!" said a spiteful voice from inside.

Yuuri shivered but Mikuru wasn't so afraid. Yuuri thought it was because he was so pure and innocent to recognize the spite inside those words.

"Hello Master!" said Mikuru smiling a man who was sitting in a chair.

"What is it? Why did you call us? Where is Ryuu?" asked Yuuri impatiently. 'This is not good,' she thought.

"One at a time my dear child," he said smiling.

"I don't have time for this!" screamed Yuuri who was trying to suppress her fear. But he saw through her.

"You don't have to be scared of me," he said and continued, "After all you are no he one I need." He looked at Mikuru with a satisfied smile. Yuuri saw this but didn't react. She knew Mikuru was capable of protecting herself.

"Mikuru my child, come here," he said. Mikuru not sensing the trouble that was about to come went to him.

'Damn it! Of course I was wrong! She is not capable of doing any thing. It's because of her stupid personality. Believing him like that,' screamed Yuuri mentally.

"What is it Master?" she asked curiously.

"You know that you have the best defense and reflex skills from the entire squad right?" he asked softly.

"Thank you Master," she replied smiling.

'Darn that old man! Brainwashing her like this,' thought Yuuri.

"So I have decided to assign you to a very important mission," he said patting her head.

"What is it?" asked Mikuru.

'I will kill him! I will kill him,' chanted Yuuri mentally.

"You have to kill someone," he said smoothly.

"WHAT!" screamed Yuuri. Even she didn't expect that.

"Master! Of course I won't kill anyone," said Mikuru shocked.

"But you have to, my dear," he shouted gripping her hand tightly. She screamed out of pain.

"YOU!" screamed Yuuri as she flew at him and kicked him in the abdomen causing him to cough out blood. With equal force he kicked back causing Yuuri to hit her head on the wall.

"Yuuri!" screamed Mikuru and tried to break his death grip on her hand.

"Will you do it?" he asked her.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks.

"If you don't," he said taking out a gun, "She will die."

"NO! Don't!" she shouted.

"So will you do it?"

"I can't! I am sorry!" she replied crying.

"Then your friend will- He was interrupted as the door opened and Ayumi stepped in.

"Ayumi!" screamed Mikuru.

"Miki? What are you doing-

He pulled the trigger. Ayumi fell to floor unconscious blood flowing from her arm.

"AYUMI!" screamed Mikuru thus breaking his grip on her hand. She turned to him with blood red eyes, "YOU! THAT WAS YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! YOU ARE A MONSTER! A MONSTER!"

She broke down crying.

"Don't worry she is not dead. But she will be if-

"I accept," she replied softly.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"I accept the mission. Tell me, who is the victim?" she asked.

"The one whom you gave that stone. The famous 15 year- old tennis prodigy, Ryoma Echizen. You got one month. Before that complete the mission or else you friends will suffer the consequences. Got it?"

"Yes. And Where is…Ryuu?" she asked softly.

"He is already on his way. He will help you in your mission. And one thing, if you fail-

"I won't. But please attend to Ayumi and Yuuri," she said

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Ryoma Echizen," she uttered his name softly.

FC: So you like it?

CB: Of course. In fact you have improved quite a lot

FC: Thanks!

CB: So what about the next chapter?

FC: No idea

CB: One more thing, FC won't update until we get atleast 3 reviews

FC: Thats right

CB: Anyway READ AND REVIEW

FC: Yeah What CB said!

CB& FC: JA!


	5. Poll results!

Hi! Hi! Long time no see. I am sorry I couldn't update any chappies for a long time. But no worries I will update one as fast I can.

_Now the main thing...._

_The "Which female character you like in Prince of Tennis" poll was closed umm...ahem October 28 and here are the results!_

_POLL RESULTS_

_**1**__**st**__** place Tachibana An! **__(I knew she was going to win XD)_

_**2**__**nd**__** place Nanako Echizen! **__(Now that is a surprise! O_o)_

_**3**__**rd**__** place to Sakuno Ryuzaki and to the ones I didn't mention in the poll **__(^-^)_

_**4**__**th**__** place to Ryuzaki Sumire! **__(no comment)_

_**5**__**th**__** place Tomoka.. **__(no vote for her)_

_Anyway that's all!_

_Ja ne!_


	6. Yuki Takahara

_Hey Everyone! I am very sorry for the delay. But here is the next chapter. Hope you will all like it. Enjoy!_

_FC: Disclaimer Please_

_CB:____**Fiery Crimson does not own Prince Of Tennis!**_

**Yuki Takahara**

"Yuuri, you are awake," said Mikuru relieved. Yuuri tried to get groaning.

"Yuuri, it's alright. Please take some rest," Mikuru tried to convince her.

"Listen to her, at least for once in a while!" A voice answered.

"You!" stormed Yuuri. "You! What did you do to her! Where is Ayumi?"

"Chill out Yuuri. There is no need for you to worry about Ayumi. She is perfectly fine."

"And Ryuu?"

"As, I told you before he is on his way or maybe he is already there, I –"

"Where?" asked Mikuru.

"Seigaku," he replied.

"Why?" asked Yuuri.

"All the details will be given to you if you agree to co-operate with me," he said.

"Mikuru, what is he talking about? What happened? Answer me," she asked shaking her.

She flinched. 'How am I going to tell her?' she thought.

"Don't be impatient Yuuri. She will tell you everything once you reach home," said Master.

"Then let's go home now," said Yuuri grabbing her hand. "But you," she turned to him, "I won't let you use Mikuru as your tool!"

"Suit yourself. But before you leave"-

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Nagami! Great timing!" He said with applause.

"Thank you Master," she replied bowing.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Right here. Miyo! You can bring her in now!"

Mikuru's POV

'What is this? Who is she,' she thought gasping at the scene of Miyo entering the room with…..Shika!

Normal POV

"Ryuu-nii! Where is Ryuu-nii?"

"Shika!" Mikuru rushed towards her but was stopped by Master.

"Uh-Uh! She will be staying here till you complete your mission," he said roughly grabbing the crying girl.

"But-but," Mikuru tried to protest.

"This is how it has to be," said Miyo. Mikuru shivered. 'Why does she have to be so cold and scary?' she thought. With lazing red hair that went past her shoulders, emotionless dead black eyes and cold voice she was definitely deadly.

"This is blackmail!" retorted Yuuri.

"Yes. Yes it is," replied Miyo

"I won't take this," said Yuuri clenching her fists.

"You have to Sakeme-san," she replied and continued, "If you try anything funny you know what will happen to her, don't you?"

"Yuuri let's go home.I will tell you everything," said Mikuru who was near to tears.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go," she replied.

"You have 24 hrs!" They heard Nagami say.

"It stopped glowing Ryoma," said Ryoga.

"I think the safest place for this is in my pocket," he said placing it in his pocket.

"Whoa!" Ryoga fell backwards.

"Why did the bus stop?" asked Eiji.

"Boys! We have to pick up Yuki here," said Coach. She didn't know about the ruckus made by them since she was sitting in the front.

"Yuki! I completely forgot about him," said Momo only to get a kick from Kaido. But he couldn't retort back. On that minute Yuki's voice was heard.

"Ryuzaki-san! Long time no see!"

"Oh Yuki! You have changed a lot. The last time I saw you was years ago! And that time your hair was blonde….wasn't it?" asked Coach.

"I dyed my hair. Black is much more appropriate," he replied quickly.

"What a Guy!" Oishi whispered to Eiji.

"Boys! Let me introduce you to a new friend. Everyone, this is Yuki, Yuki Takahara," said the Coach proudly.

'You mean Ryuu Atsui,' he thought smirking. 'Your blonde nephew is there in the headquarters all locked up!'

Ryuu's eyes scanned the bus till he saw one face. His target. No, their target. Ryoma Echizen.

'Somehow or the other I've got to get real close to him. That's going to be really hard,' he thought.

"Now I hope everyone will treat him nicely," said the Coach which snapped him out of his thoughts.

'I have to act like the real Yuki, at least till Mikuru arrives,' he mentally noted.

"Hey Yuki. I am Oishi and this is Eiji. I am sure you know about us. Don't you?" asked Oishi smiling.

"Oh! Of course! You are the golden pair of Seigaku," he replied.

"So you do know about us! Now tell us a little about yourself," interrupted Eiji.

'My name is Ryuu Atsui. I am 15 years old and I am an assassin,' he thought. 'I can't possibly introduce myself in this way! I am glad I practiced this before I came here!'

So he introduced himself, I mean Yuki, and kept a close watch on his victim.

"Hey do you want my Penalty Deluxe juice Version 3?" asked Inui. Eiji face started to turn green and then to purple.

"Umm I guess," Ryuu replied.

"Here you go," said Inui giving a glass of slimy orange liquid to him.

Ryuu's expressions were priceless! How he wished he never accepted! So much for being polite….

However Fuji senpai came to his rescue. "Inui, can I have one of that? It looks delicious," he asked.

"Oh senpai! You can have this," said Ryuu giving it to him.

Ryoma was watching closely. He often thought about how Fuji managed to drink this horrid stuff.

Fuji saw this

"Ryoma, you want a sip?" he asked.

"No, thank you," he replied quickly.

"Umm..can I have that Fuji?" asked Ryoga eyeing the glass.

'My Deluxe Ver. 3 is in demand,' Inui thought.

Fuji handed it to Ryoga who emptied it in one second. Everyone watched him closely. He stared back at them.

"C-co-coa-coach! I think we have an emergency!" yelled Eiji.

"The ICU! Take him to the ICU!" said Momo in anxiety.

"Come on guys, I am fine," said Ryoga.

'What a pity,' thought Ryoma.

"What did it taste like?" asked Ryuu curiously.

"Orange juice?" Ryoga replied.

"ORANGE JUICE?"

"That is because I switched it with orange juice," said Kawamura proudly.

"Thanks buddy! You are a life saver," said Oishi.

Inui was angry. Very Angry.

"I am sorry Inui senpai," he said trying to sound as apologetic as he could.

"You are?"

"I am."

"Then drink this," he said.

Kawamura was white as a sheet.

"C-Co-Coa-Coach! I think we have another emergency!" yelled Eiji.

"The ICU, take him to the ICU!" yelled Momo in anxiety.

'There they go again,' thought Ryoma.

Thus their journey continues…

**Note: READ VERY IMPO**

**Ryuzaki sensei saw Yuki when he was very young (4yrs) so she does not remember how he looks like!**

FC: So how was it?

CB: Did you like it?

FC: Any suggestions?

CB: Please Review even though she did a lousy job. I apologize for the delay in updating.

FC: Hey! I did not do a lousy job!

**CB: Let's find that out through the reviews. And thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**FC: Yeah Thanks a bunch! And I'll update the next chap when I get 3 reviews just like last time!**

CB&FC: Ja Ne!


	7. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note**_

Ok! I am going to get this straight!

There will be a poll in my profile

Topic is **WHICH IS YOUR FAV TENNIS TEAM IN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

I hope all of you will vote!

**THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED ON SEPT 1**

That's all

Ja ne!


	8. Poll result & Next chap out soon!

Hello everyone the poll is now closed.

Here are the results:

1st place goes to SEIGAKU AND RIKKAI!

2nd place goes to Rokkaku and Yamabuki!

I was surprised to see that Fudomine didn't get a single vote.

Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be out soon.

And this poll will be replaced by the _**next chap which I will update soon**_

JA ne!


	9. Daffodils Resort and Ryoma in love?

_Here is the new chap! Its been a while since I updated sorry about that!_

_FIERY CRIMSON DOES NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS_

_And there goes the disclaimer!_

* * *

_**Meeting the Shuichi family**_

Normal P.O.V

After a journey for 5- 6 hrs which seemed to be extremely long for the Seigaku members, the bus suddenly came to a halt in front of what looked like a magical wonderland.

"Woahhhh! Amazing!" Both Eiji and Momo exclaimed as they came out of the bus. Yes, indeed it was amazing, an amazing sight which thrilled all our heroes equally. Right in front of them was what that seemed to be a never ending sea which glittered under the twilight. The huge and mighty building which stretched before them also looked very beautiful. The calm, peaceful surroundings filled with joy attracted them immensely.

It was already late evening by the time they reached the Daffodils Resort. Ryoga , Eiji, Momo and a few others were a bit unhappy as they couldn't go in to the lovely sea for a short dip. Inui was about to direct them all into the main hall when suddenly a no: of explosions shook the whole place. Tomoko grabbed Sakuno's arm tightly. Before they could recover from the shock, lights of different colors filled the sky.

"Fireworks!" cried Ryoga. The regulars were filled with amazement as lights began to go up one by one inside the resort and a whole army of people came outside looking really pleased.

"How was that Inui? Did you like your welcome?" asked one man coming out of the crowd playfully slapping Inui on his back. He looked a bit old and was wearing professional clothes. Behind him came a woman who was almost of the age and a boy about Ryoma's age.

"Oh Sakurano! You haven't changed a bit!" exclaimed Inui obviously feeling happy at the courtesy showed by his friend.

'Then that must be Akira!' Momo noted mentally. True, he looked quite good but the bored expression on his irritated him immensely.

After exchanging a few pleasantries with Inui Sakurano turned to welcome the other members.

"Welcome to the Daffodils Resort," he said with a smile and continued, "I hope all of you would be comfortable here. If there is any problem with any of the facilities provided please feel free to tell it to me. And one more thing, Rikkai's members will arrive tomorrow."

He introduced his family and the regulars felt that all of them were nice well except...maybe someone who rudely walked away saying that he wasn't into intros.

"I am sorry about Akira. He has been like that ever since Ai disappeared," he said turning to Inui and continued, "Most of them think that he is being arrogant but after her disappearance he doesn't talk that much to anyone and acts very rudely," he said sadly.

"Ai?" asked Ryoma.

"My sister's daughter who disappeared when she was 6 yrs old."

"How did it happen?" asked Momo quite shocked.

"Her parents died during an accident and she was living with us for quite some time. Akira liked her a lot. Then one day she just…"

Seeing that Mrs. Shuichi's eyes were filled with tears Fuji tried to change the subject.

"Your resort looks wonderful! Why don't we all go in?"

"Ahhhh I am sorry everyone! Come inside, I would help you to your rooms."

The resort was really huge and it didn't seem to have an end at all. Over 25 Restaurants, countless swimming pools, tennis grounds, gardens, parks…the list was never ending! Sakurano later showed them to their rooms and told that for today their dinner would be served in their rooms. Two of them were supposed share a room. Ryoma and Ryoga, Eiji and Inui, Momo and Kaido were supposed to share their rooms. Sakuno and Tomoko were partners too. Yuki ended up being partners with Oishi. He wanted to share a room with Ryoma to make things easier but decided to go along with the current arrangement. Coach was given a separate room.

The rooms were quite splendid. They were quite well designed, and gave off a very pleasant feeling. Each room had 2 beds, a small sofa and other electronic facilities.

Everyone was feeling really tired. They decided that they would do the exploring tomorrow and parted.

* * *

"Ochibi, go and take a bath. I will arrange things here," said Ryoga in a brotherly way.

"Hn," he replied as he felt for something in his pocket. Ryoga looked at him curiously as he took out that stone from his pocket.

"I knew it! You still didn't throw it away did you? Why do you keep that with you anyways?"

"I really don't know. I guess I would like to give it back to her….If I ever see her again," he replied.

Ryoga was silent for a while. Then he exploded into fits of laughter.

Ryoma looked at him angrily.

"What?"

"Ry-Ryoma I can't believe you fell for that mask!"

"WHAT!"

"Awwww…Ryoma is in love!" he started running around the room singing at the top of his voice. So much for being brotherly.

"Shut up!" shouted Ryoma afraid at the thoughts of what might happen if the regulars come to hear this. "I am not!"

"Then how do you explain this? At first you were soooo reluctant to throw away that stone even thought it was burning hot! You kept looking at it all the way throughout our journey thinking about her and now you are telling me you want to see her again!" Ryoga almost screamed.

"I didn't mean anything like that. It's just that this thing must be valuable to her so I didn't want to throw it away and didn't you see what happened when you tried to throw it away! Also I am NOT interested in seeing her. That means I am not in…in….-"

"Love with mask" asked Ryoga smirking.

"YEAH!"

"Aww...it fine bro. But you do know that you wont stand a chance right? You may never see her again so I think it's better if you forget about her although I have no idea what in the world made you fall for that mask. C'mon you JUST met her," said Ryoga.

Ryoma sighed.

"I am going to take a bath," he said going to the bathroom.

Ryoma's POV

What was that guy talking about? I don't like her! Besides I just met her today! I have no interest in seeing her again either! Ryoga is out of his mind!

So many thoughts ran through my mind as icy cold water streamed through my body.

'Alright, maybe…maybe I would like to see her…just maybe. But it isn't because I like her…is it?' I thought to myself.

"Maybe….maybe I- What am I thinking?" I interrupted myself.

Ryoga is right. There is no chance of me meeting her again. So there's absolutely no point in me thinking about her…even if I like her…just a bit.

I place a hand on my forehead. My head was hurting me a lot and thinking about all this just made it worse. I tried to clear my mind since there wasn't any point in thinking about her.

After all I won't see her again….

If only he knew how wrong he was….

Ryoga's POV

'Poor Ryoma…Ahh young love,' I thought as I unpacked our luggage. Suddenly I heard the room door open. It was Yuki.

* * *

Next chap will be out soon and hopefully without too much delay!


End file.
